La reina de la Eternidad
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Después de la derrota de Mag Mell, una nueva enemiga amenaza al universo. Los peleadores deben luchar contra esta terrible enemiga y detener que sus secuaces rompan los sellos de la que tienen encerrada.
1. Prologo

_**La reina de la Eternidad**_

Hola soy Ryugan Mikazuki y se que algunos quisieron que subiera el fic SURGIMIENTO DE LAS TINIEBLAS, no podre subirlo mi imaginación no pudo mas e intentare subirlo en otro momento. Espero que les gusten nwn

_**Prologo**_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que el universo existiera. Existía una guardiana que cuidaba el caldero de la vida, ante un enemigo que quisiera apoderarse de el y crear un universo de muerte y de maldad. Sin embargo un momento inesperado llego, un enemigo que quiso tener ese lugar sagrado y ser el nuevo creador de la vida.

Al ver el peligro la Guardiana peleo valientemente contra ese ser, creyendo que había ganado contra el invasor. Caos, llamado este enemigo, atrapo a la guardiana en un campo de energía sin poder romperla e intentar detenerlo. Viendo el camino fácil, Caos intento entrar al caldero y tener el poder.

Antes de entrar Zelda, la otra guardiana del caldero, interfirió en su camino atrapando a Caos en un conjuro que absorbía su poder. Antes de que se quedara sin energía, el escapo del hechizo y entro en el cuerpo de la otra guardiana creyendo que teniendo a su compañera iba a ganar. Al ver esto, Zelda a costa de su propia vida creo un portal absorbiendo a Caos dentro de ella. Antes de que entrara, amenazo a ella que saldría de ahí sin importar que medio. Sabiendo que solo pudo hacer 7 sellos que impiden a Caos salir cree que sin importar que el pueda romper todas sus ataduras; había un rayo de esperanza que detendría a Caos.

**Bueno fue un poco corto, pero sin duda tiene un gran futuro este fic ¿No lo creen? Espero que también lean mis fics anteriores ayudarían mucho a mi corazón, considero los reviews como mi salario X3.**

**¿ Review? OWO**


	2. Inicio

**Hola somos Ryu Mikazuki y Bloody Angel que les traemos el primer capitulo de este fic. **

**Ryu: Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, y nos dan más ánimos para seguir adelante.**

**Bloody: Exactamente Ryu, por eso…¡HABRA YAOI Y SHOTA****! *W***

**Ryu: ¡BLOODY! O/O**

**Bloody: Me diste permiso nwn**

**Ryu: Eso lo veremos mas adelante -.-**

**Bloody: Bueno n_n**

**Ryu/Bloody: ¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

**1.- El Inicio**

En una dimensión muy lejana a la Tierra, donde la luz del sol nunca brillaba, era un sitio lúgubre, completamente invadido por la oscuridad, mientras relámpagos rojos iluminaban muy poco el lugar Estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, sin importar donde se estuviera, la niebla cubría toda el lugar. En el centro de esa dimensión se encontraba un templo, el cual parecía más un gigantesco palacio (imaginen como el castillo de ganondorf en ocarina of time) su color era negro con detalles rojo carmesí brillante y estaba rodeado de picos, mientras varias estatuas de piedra con caras de terror adornaban, con ellos unos seres deformes rodeaban el lugar. Estos parecían más humanos, eran delgados y blancos como un papel, de la cabeza estaban calvos, tenían ojos rojos con una fina línea negra por pupila y sus estómagos se podían ver sus intestinos colgándose dando una apariencia muy horrenda.

En el interior, de un salón se encontraba 8 personas encapuchadas reunidas, la puerta se abrió y otro misterioso encapuchado entro, camino lentamente hasta estar frente a los demás que estaban ahí.

-¡Ha llegado el momento!-Exclamo ese sujeto, quien por su tono de voz, se adivinaba que era mujer-¡Que nuestra reina muy pronto será libre de su prisión, pero hay seres que impedirán nuestro objetivo. Por eso debemos eliminarlos a cualquier costo!-

Los demás la escuchaban atentamente, ante eso uno de ellos se puso al frente de los demás.

-Lo siguiente que algunos de ustedes ya tienen una misión, háganlo y nos traerán sus premios cuando regresen, no olviden que traerán prisioneros para que sean alimento de nuestros Akumas.-dijo el encapuchado que por su voz era de un hombre mayor, una voz suave y tenebrosa.

Los demás asintieron, seis de ellos se retiraron para cumplir con sus misiones, dejando a los demás en el salón. Viendo que los demás se fueron, quien hablo primero, también se iba a retiraba sin embargo…

-¿Ya te vas, Fiore?-

-Si, voy a divertirme un rato e iré por el pez más grande-comento volteándose la mencionada

-No olvides que no podras matarlo, recuérdalo, se que te gusta bañarte de sangre de tu victima

-No te prometo nada Aion, sabes que me gusta jugar con mis juguetes- sonriendo con maldad.

Al estar solos ellos dos, supo que no se iba a divertir estando parado sin hacer nada y mas si el otro no era muy parlanchín, prefirió irse.

-Bueno, viendo que tú serás el único que se quedara sin hacer nada Karas cuidas el templo.-

-¿Tu que vas hacer, Aion?-Pregunto Karas, al ver que su compañero que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Voy a detener algunos gurreros de Vestroia, si les ocurre ser una piedra en nuestro camino- dijo Aion pasando su lengua en sus labios sonriendo cruelmente.

-¿Te traigo un recuerdo?-pregunto inocente Aion

-No, gracias- respondió secamente Karas

-Tú, te lo pierdes. Adios-comento alzando sus hombros.

Saliendo del salón, alzo su brazo derecho despidiéndose.

"Además, muy pronto me divertiré y la reina Galaxia desaparecerá todo la vida de este universo." pensó riéndose ansioso por ese día.

**Tierra…**

Algunos peleadores tuvieron una extraña sensación y miraron hacia el cielo, captando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryu?-.

-No…nada…es solo el viento-dijo una albina de ojos rosados, no muy segura.

_Continuara…_

**Ryu: Fue muy corto lo se, pero lo recompensaremos en el 2 capitulo. **

_AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS:_

**Jizuro Uchiha****: **Muchas gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Nicole Sakurai****: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste nwn

**Gatita de la suerte****: **Espero que te guste el capitulo y me hace feliz que te gustara

**Nanashi The Knight of the Sky**: ¿Te impresione? ¡Increíble! OWO

**Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler****:** Muchas gracias. Y no debes esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Rox siniestra****: **Bueno de los OCs pronto lo vas a saber y los peleadores te va asustar mucho.

**Bloody: Comenten y manden reviews**

**Ryu/Bloody: Sus reviews son nuestro salario. w**


	3. Pesadilla

**Hola somos Ryu Mikazuki y Bloody Angel que les traemos el segundo capitulo de este fic. **

_**Perdón por la demora, como me cortaron el internet y la inspiración. Se que iba ser mas largo, pero mi mente no dio mas.**_

_**2.- Pesadilla o ¿una visión?**_

Han pasado ya medio año después de la derrota de Mag Mell. Todos se eran felices sin preocuparse de un enemigo que quiso conquistar la tierra. Sin embargo, una albina no pensaba igual, ya que llevaba 4 meses de tener un sueño un "poco" aterrador…y esa noche no fue la excepción.

En una casa se podía visualizar a una muchacha dormida que de un momento a otro se moviera de forma inquieta y empezara a sudar mucho, sus ojos los apretaba muy fuerte se podría ver el dolor que estaba pasando.

En el espacio se encontraba cierta ojirosa que podía ver el universo entero en su máximo esplendor, sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la tierra muy diferente.

El cielo era rojo sin nubes, la ciudad destruida, se podía escuchar los lamentos y gemidos de dolor, al ver al suelo sintió como su estomago se revolvía y ganas de vomitar. Era como fuera una película de horror, había seres que se comían a hombres, niños y mujeres llorando que no pudieron escapar, saboreando su carne y sus gritos de agonía. Entre esa gente también estaba los habitantes de vestal, neathia y gundalia todos heridos y uno que otro sin una parte de su cuerpo pidiendo ayuda antes que los akumas los atraparan.

-No es hermoso- dijo una voz tranquila y extremadamente alegre.

Al voltear Ryu pudo ver una sombra con ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y colmillos que se veían en sus labios al hablar. Sin poder moverse ese ser hizo que viera de nuevo ese panorama macabro, la abrazo por la espalda lamiendo su mejilla con una grotesca lengua, larga y afilada que ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Muy pronto…esto sucederá y ustedes peleadores no van a detenerme, lo que ves es el futuro- suspiro feliz mirando la escena sangrienta con admiración.

-¿Por que me enseñas esto?-pregunto con pánico Ryu

Al escuchar la respuesta sintió como si le tiraran una cubeta fría.

-Por que mi pequeña…- sonrió - eres y serás siempre mi juguete- dijo con una risa vacio y sin emoción.

Ryu cerro muy fuerte los ojos intentando despertar de ese sueño tan espantoso y estar en su cuarto sin esa cosa abrazándola, como leyendo sus pensamientos, la risa se intensifico mas haciendo ecos en la mente de la albina.

_-Créelo… soy de carne y hueso muy pronto jugare con todos ustedes…y tu estarás a mi lado como la responsable de este magnifico futuro. Me recordaras cada vez que veas este mismo sueño…por toda la eternidad serás mia-_

Esas palabras fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse.

Despertó muy agitada y sudando todo el cuerpo intentando no llorar amargamente, otra vez tuvo ese sueño intentando descifrar lo que quiso decir esas palabras. Tras calmarse solo suspiro resignada, sabía que tendría una noche más de insomnio y vueltas sin sentido a su cama.

A fuera se podía ver una sombra arriba de un árbol viendo a Ryu. No se podía ver su rostro gracias a la noche pero por su complexión era hombre mirándola con tanta atención, tuvo el impulso de entrar en ese cuarto, pero una esfera bakugan rosa con detalles blanco quien estaba en su hombro lo detuvo.

-No puedes, lo sabes- dijo el bakugan que por su voz era femenina

-Tsk, lo se pero no puedo evitar querer esta con ella en este momento que mas necesita de alguien- dijo el ser un poco molesto

-Muy pronto podrás estar a su lado una vez mas- intentando convencer a su compañero- vámonos, tenemos que estar listos los caidos harán su jugara y varias vidas de peleadores están en peligro

-Y lo estaremos Din, tendremos que esperar que ellos ataquen quien estará en peligro para detenerlos antes que se coman a sus victimas -susurro el hombre al bajar del árbol y retirarse del lugar.

Antes de irse volteo a ver la ventana de la albina antes de desaparecer.

_**Omake**_

Cuando Aion iba a irse del templo para cumplir con su misión en la aniquilación de los guerreros de vestroia, tenia que tener a su compañero que estaba en el lugar donde estaba su señora jugando con sus "juguetes".

Durante su trayecto pudo escuchar los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda antes de desaparecer, llegando a su destino era un salón enorme, sus paredes eran oscuras manchadas de sangre fresco y en otras partes seca, en el piso había un gran charco de sangre que casi inundaban el lugar, en una esquina se podía ver cuerpos personas y de bakugan desmembrados con expresiones de agonía, brazos, piernas, ojos, partes de ropa e intestinos dispersados. Entrando vio a su amigo en su forma real riendo como psicópata arrancado un brazo a su juguete que no podía gritar, ya estaba muerto con los ojos en blanco.

-Belcebú- dijo aion tranquilo

El mencionado volteo al verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro manchado de sangre.

-¿SI?

-Ya te divertiste mucho, debemos irnos a ya sabes donde-ordeno el hombre, la sonrisa del bakugan se borro dando una mirada de tristeza

-Pero Aion-sama todavía no termino de jugar- dijo un poco triste Belcebú al saber que no iba seguir divirtiéndose.

-No te preocupes, vas a obtener nuevos juguetes, aparte gracias a que has devorado a los bakugan de la dimensión de la perdición, los que desecharon los vexos, esos gundalianos y sus compañeros…podrás comer esas almas puras de esos guerreros-menciono dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra

Al escuchar eso, Belcebú rio de manera diabólica y sádica, al fin podía comer almas puras y no esas almas putrefactas de esos gundalianos que sabían horribles por la maldad que eran. Durante este tiempo no podía comer casi siempre solo se divertía con sus victimas. Tan solo pensarlo su estomago gruño en señal de hambre que empezaba a tener por obtener ese manjar tan delicioso.

-Ok, vámonos-

-Que rápido cambias de opinión amigo-

-Es que ya tengo hambre, estoy impaciente de devorar a esos bakugan-

Belcebú intento levantarse, pero Aion lo detuvo

-Belcebú, siempre te he dicho que siempre limpies este lugar. Tu madre no le gusta que dejes su cuarto un desastre

Mencionando eso, el bakugan miro hacia enfrente encontrando una especie de esfera morada, desprendía un aura maligna que reflejaba una persona en posición fetal.

-Tienes razón, además madre siempre nos da comida a sus hijos para que disfrutemos a esos bastardos-dijo el bakugan

Sus ojos brillaron de manera rojiza, haciendo que la sangre tomara vida empezaba inundar ese rincón que se volvió lava por extraña razón desintegrando por completo las partes putrefactas de esos cuerpos. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo la sangre hasta que no hubo rastros de ese rincón, si nunca hubiera estado esa montaña de cuerpos.

Limpiando el lugar su bakugan regreso a su forma de esfera, aterrizando en el hombro de Aion. Saliendo del salón su bakugan tenia una pregunta.

- Aion-sama ¿No podre jugar con ese sujeto con la armadura dorada?- pregunto curioso Belcebú

-No, el y su bakugan son de Fiore y de Nyu. Sabes que tienes que compartir tus cosas con ellas-

-Que pena, bueno me conformo que lo torturaran cruelmente- rio de forma infantil, uniéndose esa risa su peleador.

**Eso es todo, lo se es corto pero como se me fue por un rato la inspiración. Ya se que pude subir el capitulo en un café, sin embargo como la computadora tiene virus muy fuertes. Los omakes pueden ser gore, romántico, comedia, etc. También pueden ser largos o cortos.**

**Ryu: Bloody espero que las escenas gore no traume a nuestros lectores –_-**

**Bloody: Si se trauman solo tienen que pensar algo bonito, después se les olvidaran nwn. A parte saque esas escenas en los fics gore y horror que he leído que me inspiraron.**

**Ryu: ¿De que series? O-OU**

**Bloody: SSBB, Zelda, Higurashi, ****M****egaman y entre otras OWO**

**Ryu: Nunca cambiaras ¿cierto? U-U**

**Bloody: No *w***

**Ryu: (negando con la cabeza)"espero que no se traumen ToT" pensó la albina"si no tendré que utilizar mi arma secreta" sacando de algún lado un folder amarillo.**

**Bloody: si no esta el op y el end son por 2 razones:**

**El opening se lo pondré en el siguiente episodio**

**El ending no hay todavía un ganador, ya que todos están empatados. Si hay un ganador lo podremos en el 3 capitulo.**

_AHORA LOS COMENTARIOS:_

**Jizuro Uchiha****: **Muchas gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado. Los enemigos los creo bloody, espero que no te decepciones por que sea corto. Cuidate

**Nicole Sakurai****: **Perdón por la demora, espero que te guste nwn.

**Gatita de la suerte****: **Espero que te guste el capitulo y me hace feliz que te gustara

**Nanashi The Knight of the Sky**: ¡GRACIAS! OWO

**Haibaku Ishida****:** Muchas gracias. Y no debes esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Rox siniestra****: **Perdón por la demora, espero que te guste.

Yen Liz: Sip, ya están planeando su ataque en la tierray los guerreros de vstroia. A Shun en el próximo capitulo tu apareces.

**Bloody: Comenten y manden reviews**

**Ryu/Bloody: Sus reviews son nuestro salario. w**


End file.
